A candle or other flame-based light source is often desirable for aesthetic purposes but may create a fire risk and otherwise cause harm or annoyance through the creation of smoke, heat, and residue. In the related art, efforts have been made to simulate a flickering effect by applying a simple random-loop-based algorithm to a single lighting element or an entire array of lighting elements, or by directing light onto a movable flame stand-in, such as a flame sheet. But in the related art, the flickering effect is often too artificial, non-realistic, and may cause annoyance. Therefore, what is needed is an alternative lighting apparatus and method that can provide a unique lighting effect.